BartyHermione Ficlets
by GallifreyanLady
Summary: I felt like some BartyHermione smut, so this is the result. Some of these may be light, others not so much...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I felt like some Barty/Hermione sexiness, so this is what my wicked mind produced…

He was a Death Eater. Nobody stops being a Death Eater, no matter how hard they tried to change, or how much they bribe the Minister. They're still branded a Death Eater. Perhaps that's why he appealed to me so much. The golden Gryffindor Princess falls in love with the 'supposedly' reformed Death Eater, who is now her Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. He was, after all, the one with the most experience concerning the Dark Arts. A forbidden love, but one that I couldn't resist, no matter how hard I tried.

"Miss Granger!" I snapped out of my daze, staring up into the eyes of Barty Crouch Junior. I blushed and he chuckled lightly, turning back to the board.

"I never thought that I'd say these words, but- Detention, Miss Granger. Tonight. And 20 points from Gryffindor." I scowled darkly, glaring at the back of his head. I saw the rest of the class eye me suspiciously. I glared at them and they all turned their attention away from me, going back to work. I crossed my legs angrily, which in turn hitched my skirt up and looked up at the board. I saw the _Professor_ eyeing me. I lowered my head back to my book, shifting in my seat. I looked at Harry and Ron and they smiled encouragingly. I didn't have the heart to tell them about how I felt towards Harry's would-be murderer. I rolled my eyes at Ron. He had been watching me the entire year. I had gotten over the little school girl crush I had on him, seeing him as much too immature for my tastes. I sighed deeply and looked down at my work. I had gone over it, corrected it and marked it all by myself. I had thought that it would be challenging, as our teacher was a Death Eater, except it seemed that the work was hardly challenging at all. I closed my book and pulled out a sugar quill, nibbling on it while I waited for the bell to ring. When it did, the Professor kept me back.

"I wish to speak with you, Miss Granger. Tell your friends to run along." Harry eyed Barty murderously, and I told them to go to lunch. Ron was already sprinting off towards the Great Hall. I laughed and Harry nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder. I turned my attention back to the Death Eater before me. He had his feet up on the desk, looking quite at home. It made me laugh that he was wearing muggle shoes.(Couldn't help it…Doctor Who fan girl, all the way! XD)

"What's so amusing, Miss Granger?" He asked, his eyes dark. I stopped giggling and looked down.

"Nothing, sir."

"Please. Enlighten me, Miss Granger." I gasped. He had moved so fast. He was pressed against my back, his breath tingling my ear. I shivered softly and he pulled back slightly.

"You're wearing muggle shoes. A Death Eater, wearing converse. Now I've seen everything." He chuckled softly and smirked.

"Ah, but Miss Granger, I'm no longer a Death Eater. I've been purified.' I snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"Nobody believes that. Yourself especially." I froze as he trapped me in between the desk and his lithe body. I gulped as his arousal dug into my backside, throbbing.

"Such innocence… it's disgusting." He hissed, attaching his mouth to my neck, suckling like a man bereft of human companionship. I gripped the edge of the desk harshly, a small moan escaping my mouth as he soothed the now red flesh. I jolted as his nimble fingers undid my skirt and crept into my underwear.

"Hmm…you're so deliciously wet, Miss Granger. What do you think Potter would say?" He nibbled on my earlobe, drawing moans out of me. He smirked victoriously. I gulped and shook my head.

"He'd be disgusted." I managed to pant.

"So he would. Such a shame." I arched my back as he squeezed my breast with his free hand.

"Merlin, so much for being Dumbledore's golden girl." He breathed softly.

"Barty…" I whimpered as he thrusted his fingers into my heat, his hips grinding into my backside. He nuzzled my neck affectionately, growling lustfully. I threw my head back into his chest, kissing him hungrily. He licked his lips eagerly, thrusting his tongue in time with his long fingers. I shuddered in his arms and lifted one hand, gripping his hair tightly. He pulled back, gasping for air. He pulled his fingers out of me as well, bringing them up to his mouth.

"Such sweetness…" He crooned softly. I blushed brightly and he chuckled, kissing me once more. He stroked my cheek tenderly, letting me go. I corrected my uniform and headed for the door.

"I still expect to see you here for detention, Miss Granger." I nodded professionally.

"Yes, sir." He grinned maliciously and came up behind me once more.

"Wear something _ provocative, _won't you?" He purred silkily, running his fingers down the column of my neck and down my arm. I gulped and nodded. He smirked and cupped my arse.

"_Such_ a good girl." He crooned softly, opening the door for me. I could feel his heated gaze on me all the way to the Great Hall."

"Hey Hermione, are you alright? You look a little flushed." I glanced at Harry.

He had _no_ idea.

Hope you liked it!

Playlist:

Nightwish: Master Passion Greed, Planet Hell

The All American Rejects: Dirty Little Secret, Gives You Hell

Billy Talent: Devil In A Midnight Mass

Review please.

-Leah.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is some Barty/Hermione fluff! Barty is very fluffy in this fic, so be forewarned…

Family life had never been in the cards for him. His life growing up had prevented him from being able to co-exist with any one other than himself. The only other person to ever love him was his mother.

"Barty?" A soft voice broke through the chattering in his mind. He looked down to see his angel. His brown-eyed angel. He ran his fingers through her soft brown curls, comforted by the scent of her shampoo as it invaded his senses.

"What's wrong?" She enquired, pulling him close. He nuzzled her temple, keening softly before sliding down her body to rest his head in between her breasts, his eyes never leaving hers. She laughed softly, her soft voice soothing the never ending voices in his head. Her fingers scraped through his hair softly, causing him to release a sigh of contentment.

"Mya…" She flushed scarlet at the all too familiar nickname, her mouth parted softly as he turned in her embrace.

"Yes?" He leaned up on his elbows, kissing his angel hungrily. She cradled his face in her hands, smiling against his lips. He closed his eyes, inhaling her. He chuckled softly as he heard her sharp intake of breath as his fingers wandered down her curvaceous form, stopping at the apex of her thighs. He opened his eyes drowsily, licking his lips in anticipation. He pulled the sheet away like it was a disease, baring her familiar body to his hungry eyes. She flushed, always the modest one. He cupped her thigh, smiling as he kissed her neck sensuously. She groaned underneath him and he smirked.

"Beautiful…" He murmured as he parted her thighs and entered her swiftly. Her back arched upwards, much to his delight, her breasts crashing into his chest.

"Bart-

"Shh…"

His eyes sparkling with wicked delight, he begun to show his brown eyed angel how much he adored her.


End file.
